halouniverseuntoldfandomcom-20200214-history
SPARTAN-IV Program (Jokester123)
The SPARTAN-IV Program is the next generation of Spartans created after the Spartan-IIIs in the year 2550. Children from the age of eleven were adopted from orphanages and transfered into the program. It wasn't an entirely random pick up, the Office of Naval Intelligence did over look reports on the children before being accepted. One hundred eleven year olds were adopted into the program and trained to be Spartans. The reason for using eleven year olds was mainly to test if children at eleven were more capable of understanding the situation and adapting at a quicker pace. To ONI's surprise, the children showed complete understanding of their situation and although they tried to escape, within the first year and a half, it seems all one hundred children actually wanted to be their as if they craved the adrenaline. May Valentine was the head of the Spartan program. She isn't responsible for the children or organizing the program but, May is in charge of taking notes, creating training routines, and forming squad of candidates that prove to work best with each other. She is not so great with children as you'd expect but she knows how they work and the breaking points. May is also responsible for creating the most advanced augmentations that will ensure survival and effectiveness. 'SPARTAN-IV Candidates' Selection In the year 2550, ONI adopted a hundred eleven year old children from throughout the UNSC-Controlled space. These children were taken to New Xander, a UNSC colony world poorly inhabited with only three processing cities and acres of farm land. After consulting with the Governor, May was allowed to establish Camp Galileo here. The one hundred Candidates were taken to Camp Galileo located away from the major attraction sites and farm land, somewhere up north. These new children showed a lot of disrespect and sarcasm in the first week but after that, they stopped and started to make friends. May had expected this to happen as long as the Drill Instructors began the week with hardship. Drill Instructors, Brown and the Spartan-III Chance-G172 were the two who actually did all the training for the Spartan-IVs. Camp Galileo Camp Galileo is located one an empty desert terrain on the continent Tazoid. In the heart of Camp Galileo is a huge dome where the Spartans go to eat, sleep, learn, and assemble. Outside of the camp is where the all the obsticles and training fields are. Outside is where the Spartans will be doing the real training. At least two AIs are assigned to help out with the program. One of the AIs, Andy, runs the entire training schedule. Andy is a dumb AI who, unlike Mara, is very limited. Andy was created in 2546 and repurposed for the Program. Mara was created in 2549 specifically for the SPARTAN-IV Program and, she is a smart AI. Mara handles all other topics that don't relate to the Spartan's training. Such topics are: shipment of goods, investigations and other means of supplying information to May if needed, and single handedly operation Camp Galileo and its dome. Camp Galileo's interior is designed like a maze in some sections. This was done so the Spartans can learn their way around the structure boosting their intelligence a little. Almost like studying the scematics of UNSC Frigate but on a less complex scale. SPARTAN-IV Training On January 20th, 2547, the 50 volunteer Spartan candidates began their six year training session. On the first day, the candidates were sent to their dorms to relax. They were assigned into teams of five. These teams would be together throughout their entire training. For the whole day, the kids were in their dorms with nothing but new clothes, water, and bunk beds. No food. On the second day, traditionally, the hungry Spartans were sent on a mission to scout out for a wide wooden post with a bucket on top. In that bucket were flags, 50 to be exact. Each candidate had to collect one flag and bring it back to SCPO Brown. The person that came last was the loser and their team would be forced to starve. The winning team would be given a fine diner while the rest would be forced to eat slop. During the six years of training, the Spartan-IVs were tested on their agility, endurance, strength, charisma, perception, bravery, leadership, and intelligence. These are very important survival skills for a Spartan so it is appropriate to spend six years mastering each one. On March 2553, May Valentine had issued all candidates to the UNSC Jam for a very special mission. She had told her Spartans that augmentation day was here. From the beginning each candidate was warned of the coming day. Professor May Valentine had invented a new series of drugs that would help physically advance them to the Spartan standards and boost their stamina. Her drugs would come with fewer to no casualties then the other previous used drugs for the Spartan Program. They were more expensive but the pay was worth the result. After the augmentations were done, it took each Spartan candidate a month to fully heal and be combat ready. The augmentations managed to wound fourteen Spartan-IV candidate and regretfully kill two candidates: SPARTAN-498 and SPARTAN-409. Once the eighty-four surviving Spartans were healed and their physical therapy was completed, May selected 50 them that were to be assigned to the UNSC Infinity under Admiral Parangosky's orders. The remaining thirty-four candidates were either organized into Spartan squads or assigned to other duties. Spartans in Action What became of the Spartans after their augmentation? After the augmentation all 84 Spartans were sent to Camp Galileo for some rest. By this time, Camp Galileo was being temporarily shut down. There would be no second batch of Spartans to train like the Spartan-III's Companies. Mara and Andy were transfered to ONI for other uses. All Spartan-IV assigned to the Infinity would be issued the new MJOLNIR Mark VII armor. The other thirty-four would be given the option to have what ever class suited them well. Some chose to wear the Mark VII armor as well, but most Spartan-IVs favored the older styles of the MJOLNIR. By this time, the war with the Covenant was over but tensions still seemed high. One day, a message from the [[UNSC Naval Hearts (Jokester123)|UNSC Naval Hearts]] was sent to Earth asking for reinforcements to Omega VII. Omega VII was a major refugee colony that housed many who were victims to the war. The message warned that Jiralhanae were attacking and staging to glass the colony. It would take three days for the UNSC to gather themselves and rebuttle. Most of the thirty-four Spartan-IVs not assigned to the Infinity were taken to Omega VII to help defend it. This would be their first ever battle against the Covenant or specifically, the Jiralhanae. The detachment of Spartans was led by Aaron-426 and there was only one casualty from Col S-418. The Spartans showed good coordination on the field. They managed to destroy two Corvettes in record time and take back the capital city. Their actions saved the lives of the remaining civilians still hiding in their homes. Only two weeks after were some of the Spartan-IVs recalled to battle. After the Battle of Omega VII, the UNSC learned the location of another Halo ring, Installation 01. The UNSC only invited seven Spartan-IVs, fearing that if something went wrong on Halo then they would loose a lot more Spartans. Two Spartans were sent as Dr. Halsey's aid and escort and the other five were sent to help ground forces take control of Halo. Eventually, the Flood were released by Sangheili wanderers and the Spartans tried their hardest efforts to push back the ensuring threat. The five Spartans were sent to look for Halsey where she was dropped off but there was nothing except a structure. They found a structure that was attacked by the Flood. Inside was armor that stole due to Protocol 117 which stated that they collect any technology or assets if possible. They returned to the UNSC fleet. The other two Spartans defending Halsey fought their way into the Library after the outbreak and collected the Index and the Monitor. They were picked up by a pelican that was going to drop off the NOVA Bomb that would destroy Halo. They were returned to the Earth for debriefing. MJOLNIR Mark VIII Armor The MJOLNIR Mark VIII Armor is a new Spartan armor designed by Dr. Catherine Halsey as well as other top-ONI scientists and tested by Ivan-421. The scientists used what Forerunner technology they found during the war and at installations like Shield World Trevelyan and Installation 01 to advance the armor's systems. The heads-up display (HUD) has also been advanced. Now a Spartan can have a better visual of the battle scene and of his or her armor. Active Camouflage was also integrated into the suit to give the Spartans stealthier advantages on the battle field. ONI says that the Active Camouflage is just like the one the Sanghelli own. Another upgrade is a new weapon that has been integrated into the power armor. Spartan-IVs that wear the Mark VIII can produce a powerful-directed EMP pulse at any target or object. ONI believes that one day this technology can be shared with the whole UNSC and maybe even integrated into society. 'Known Spartan-IVs' *Mara-403 *Mariah-407 *Esperanza-410 *Nick-412 *Col-418 *Ivan-421 *Malcolm-425 *Aaron-426 *Christian-428 *Zoey-431 *Noelle-436 *Izzy-440 *Bailey-448 *Alec-453 *Korra-457 *Daniel-464 *Dakota-466 *Omar-469 *Collin-470 *Jace-472 *Riley-478 *Israel-481 *Jasper-485 *Tia-493 *Connor-499 Category:Post War Saga Category:Office of Naval Intelligence